


Home this Christmas

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [23]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Will couldn't imagine spending Christmas eve without Nico(the second part of The one I've been missing)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Home this Christmas

_Justin Bieber, The Band Perry- Home This Christmas_

It was 24th December, tonight is Christmas Eve and Will felt so lonely. It’s not like he didn’t have friends or family to be with. He just didn’t want to. The only person he really wanted to see was on the other side of the world.

Will missed Nico so much. When Will went to university, Nico was still in school. And when Nico graduated, he told Will about his wish to go to college in Venice. Will couldn’t argue, he supported Nico’s every decision, if it is what he actually wanted. And Will was sure that they’ll be fine. But it was very hard.

Will couldn’t sleep, thinking about Nico. He was gone so long. And now this stupid flight was cancelled. That was so unfair. But he kept holding on, for Nico. He can’t upset him.

So Will tried to distract himself. The next morning he visited his brother Austin, called his mother and Hazel, tried to do some work.

He drove home, looking at the happy facies, Christmas lights in the city and kept imagining how it would’ve been if Nico was with him. _It’s ok_ , he told himself, _I’ll see him tomorrow_. But the thought of Nico spending Christmas eve alone somewhere far away, sitting at the airport still made him sad.

Will entered their apartment. It was cozy but now he hated it. Right now, Nico could’ve been wrapped in the blanket on their sofa, Lu on his lap. But the cat was lying under the Christmas tree, probably sleeping. The whole place was decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments, a beautiful Christmas tree in their living room. But it only made things worse.

Will walked to the tree and sat next to Lu, petting her. Just one more day.

*

It was 11 p.m. when Will decided to stop tormenting himself and go to sleep. He’ll need to wake up early tomorrow to pick Nico up from the airport.

He was already in bed, when someone knocked at the door. Gods, who could it be? It was pretty late. Maybe Austin decided to come and cheer him up.

But it wasn’t Austin who stood in front of him. Smiling, slushed from the cold outside and with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a trunk behind him, Nico stood at the threshold.

They froze for a moment, looking at each other.

“Hello.” Nico said. The next second Will was squeezing him in a hug, almost lifting him up from the ground.

Nico laughed and gently kissed him. Will looked at the eyes he loved so much and couldn’t believe it. Here he was, in his hands. Will didn’t realize how bad he wanted to hug him like this before.

”Will” Nico said after a while, as they were still hugging each other. “Maybe we should come in?”  
“Yeah, right.” Will completely forgot they were still standing on the threshold.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the sofa, wrapped in blankets, not able to let go of each other.

“You said you’ll come tomorrow. How did you-?”

Nico chuckled.

“Dad. He send me a private plane. I just couldn’t imagine having Christmas without you.”

“I’m glad you came home this Christmas.” Will kissed the top of Nico’s head, feeling the familiar scent. Nico was snuggling to him, petting Lu, who mewled happily at his lap.

“We have a whole month to be together.” Will looked in his chocolate eyes. “And I won’t let you go anywhere without me.”

“I don’t want to let you go.” Nico smiled, kissing him. Christmas was always better when Will was there.


End file.
